rickandmortyfandomcom-20200223-history
Summer's Future
Summer's Future is a non-canonical mini episode of Rick and Morty. The episode is a YouTube video, recording Dan Harmon, Justin Roiland, Spencer Grammer, and Ryan Ridley doing the voices of characters and improvising an episode where Summer goes to college. Synopsis Summer wants to get into college. Meanwhile, Rick works on an invention that injects feces into Morty's knees. Plot Rick is in the garage working on an invention, when Summer enters and starts talking to him about going to college. Rick tells her that he's too busy working on an invention that will inject feces into Morty's knees for the purpose of decapitating Morty's knees. Morty is laying on the ground, with his knees full of excrement and Rick tries to shut Summer out of the conversation, while she continues to ask him about what college to go to. At Harvard, Summer goes to see the Dean of Admission, where she applies to go to college. Rick enters the room, just as his phone rings and shows summer that he had successfully decapitated Morty's knees and also granted him the ability to fly. He wears him as a backpack. The Dean of Admission loves this and he accepts her into college. A montage of Summer doing a bunch of smart things happens. 4 Years later, Summer finishes college and comes back home. When she returns, she hears the news that something went wrong with Morty's knee injection and now he has been reduced to a floating eyelash. Just then, a rip in the space time continuum open up and a cow-headed demon named "Nebutron" comes out and tries to stop Rick, Morty, and Summer from doing the things they are doing. Morty tries to stop Nebutron by flying into his eye, but Nebutron blows Morty and makes a wish to send the garage into outer space. The garage then gets launched into outer space and explodes. Characters *Rick Sanchez *Morty Smith *Summer Smith *Nebutron *Dean of Admission Quotes *'Summer:' Ugh, Rick. I don't know if I can go, um ... I want to apply to M.I.T., but then I was also thinking about applying to Yale. Do you think ... which one's the better choice? *'Rick:' Summer, Summer, Summer. Listen, that's all really good, but me and Morty are working on a device where I can inject 120 CC's of feces into his knees. ---- *'Narrator:' Reveal that Morty is laying on the floor in the fetal position. His knees and legs are swollen with uh ... with ... with ... with uh, septic shock. *'Summer:' Oh my God, Rick! Give him some anti-biotics. *'Morty:' No, it's okay, Summer, I'm doing alright. He numbed them up real good. I just ... You know, Rick, you should really listen to Summer. She ... she ... she's ... she's got some serious questions about educational things. *'Summmer:' Yeah, yeah. I mean, do I major in ... in ... in physics or ... or ... or ... or interstellar- *'Rick:' I think you might want to major in shutting the fuck up, Summer. ---- *'Narrator:' Nebutron blows Morty. ---- *'Morty:' Oh my God! This is the beginning of the Rick and Morty movie! Trivia *When the garage gets launched into outer space, Morty breaks the fourth wall, saying that "This is the beginning of the Rick and Morty movie." *Beth and Jerry do not appear in this episode. Cultural References *Summer goes to Harvard University, which is a real college. She also mentions wanting to go to the real-life colleges M.I.T and Yale University. *The song that plays during the montage of Summer studying at Harvard is It's in the way that you use it, by Eric Clapton. *Summer reads The Catcher in the Rye. *Summer shoots John Lennon. *Nebutron blows Morty, who is in the form of an eyelash at the time and makes a wish. This is a reference to a common superstition that is you lose an eyelash and then blow on it and make a wish, it will come true. Errors *The label for Spencer Grammer erroneously names her character "Summer Sanchez". *Dan Harmon, narrates the story, saying that Summer took 4 years to graduate. Shortly afterwards, Summer says that it took her 20 years to finish college. Videos Rick and Morty Mini-Episode Category:Mini-Episodes Category:Summer Episodes